Destiné
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Shinichi ne s'attend pas à trouver son âme sœur lors de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Kuroba Toichi… mais c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe./ KaiShin&ShinKai, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : Destined

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

* * *

La première fois que Shinichi en vit une, il avait huit ans.

Sa mère préparait des biscuits tout en parlant au téléphone avec la mère de Ran (''Ooo, alors Kogoro-kun peut vraiment être adorable parfois ! C'est trop mignon !''), et Shinichi, qui était assis à la table de la cuisine, lisant (sans surprise) _le signe des quatre_, remarqua alors un bref éclair de quelque chose de sombre sur son poignet.

''Maman, qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda-t-il, curieux, en posant son livre pour la regarder.

Yukiko, clignant des yeux, surprise, détourna son attention du téléphone une minute. ''De quoi, Shin-chan ?''

''Sur ton poignet.'' Fit-il en désignant la main qui tenait le téléphone. ''La chose sombre.''

''Hum ?'' S'étonna Yukiko en examinant l'intérieur de son poignet avant qu'un sourire affectueux ne commence à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Éloignant le téléphone avec un rapide '' Attend une minute, Eri-chan'', elle traversa la pièce pour montrer la marque à Shinichi, qui reconnu immédiatement le kanji du nom de son père, _Kudo Yuusaku_. Le lettrage était soigné, précis, mais pas tout à fait parfait, comme si quelqu'un avait pris un pinceau à calligraphie et avait très soigneusement écrit ces caractères sur le poignet de Yukiko. Shinichi cligna des yeux, confus. ''Je suis contente que tu l'ais demandé, Shin-chan. C'est la marque de mon âme sœur.''

''Âme sœur ?'' Fit Shinichi en fronçant les sourcils. ''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

''C'est la personne à laquelle je suis liée à vie,'' expliqua vaguement Yukiko, souriant en voyant la confusion croissante de son fils. ''C'est le nom de la personne que j'aime. La personne qui a mon cœur pour toujours et à jamais.'' Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avec une expression rêveuse. Puis, elle retourna à sa conversation précédente.

Plus tard, Shinichi fit quelques recherches, sa mère étant terriblement avare en explications.

Apparemment, tout le monde avait une marque d'âme sœur. Avant l'âge de dix ans, il n'y avait aucun signe de la marque, absolument aucun. Après, une ligne sombre pouvait apparaitre et lentement former des caractères, écrivant le nom de l'âme sœur.

Bien que ce soit plutôt romantique et tout ça, ce n'était pas un système parfait. A moins d'avoir rencontré son âme sœur, le poignet restait nu, à l'exception de la bande noire. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qui était son âme sœur sans l'avoir rencontrée au moins une fois. Si on ne la rencontrait jamais réellement, rien ne se passait, aucun caractère n'apparaissait.

Parfois, les gens ne trouvaient jamais leurs âmes sœurs. Parfois, ils avaient peur de tomber amoureux et se faisaient enlever leur marque noire pour ne jamais savoir. Parfois, ils ne trouvaient leur âme sœur qu'après leur mariage ou après avoir fondé une famille. Enfin, parfois, ils rejetaient leurs âmes sœurs.

Shinichi n'avait jamais beaucoup pensé aux marques d'âmes sœurs. Au début, il s'attendait à ce que le nom de Ran finisse par être écrit sur son poignet quand il aurait dix ans, mais en vain, le nom de Ran n'était jamais apparu.

Quand il trouva une marque sombre sur son poignet à l'âge de seize ans, il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il était bien trop absorbé par les énigmes et trop dévasté par le fait que l'âme sœur de Ran se soit révélée être ''Hondou Eisuke''.

Quand il eut dix-neuf ans et qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de kanji sur son poignet, Shinichi commença à porter une montre par-dessus sa marque noire. Elle était plutôt utile, étant chargée de fléchettes tranquillisantes et d'une clé USB.

Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était secrètement déçu de ne toujours pas avoir trouvé son âme sœur.

Bien sûr que non.

* * *

''Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?'' S'enquit Shinichi alors qu'il sortait de la voiture de police de Takagi Wataru, fermant la porte derrière lui avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le toit de la voiture pour regarder l'agent d'un air interrogateur.

''Le meurtre d'un magicien mondialement connu'', répondit Takagi en verrouillant la voiture avec un bip sonore. Puis, il lui fit signe vers la calme petite maison à côté d'eux. Enfin, elle aurait put être calme si il n'y avait pas eue une horde de policiers qui fourmillaient à travers les rosiers et les lumières des voitures de police de partout.'' On va interroger la famille et examiner la scène de crime, dans le bureau. Allons y.''

Shinichi hocha la tête alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée entre ouverte. ''Qui sont les membres de la famille ?''

''Euh, voyons.'' Réfléchit Takagi alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée. Une fois fait, il tira un carnet de l'intérieur de sa veste. ''Il s'agit… de la femme et du fils. C'est tout, semble-t-il.''

''Oh.'' Fit Shinichi en entrant dans la maison avant de regarder autour de lui. L'intérieur n'était pas particulièrement extraordinaire, c'était une maison normale. Des photographies étaient accrochées aux murs, des images d'un homme souriant et d'un enfant rieur, certaines comprenaient des confettis et des étincelles en arrière plan, et d'autres incluaient une femme rayonnante. Ce qui émut quelque peu Shinichi.

Derrière lui, Takagi s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Le bureau est à gauche, Kudo-kun.''

''Oh, d'accord.'' Reprit Shinichi en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau. Quelques personnels de la police scientifique étaient déjà au travail, époussetant les meubles et faisant des tests au luminol. Le corps avait déjà disparu, ne laissant plus qu'une forme repérée par des cordes.

S'arrêtant près d'elles, Shinichi s'accroupit pour examiner les tâches de sang sur le tapis. ''Qui était la victime ?''

''Kuroba Toichi, quarante-trois ans. C'était un magicien célèbre, tu as entendu parler de lui ?''

''Hum, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que oui, pour être honnête.'' Répondit-il en plissant les yeux, retraçant de ses yeux la forme irrégulière des tâches de sang.'' Heure et cause de la mort ?''

Takagi consulta ses notes et lu :''Ce matin, aux alentours d'une heure. Il y a près de sept heures. Il était seul à la maison. Son épouse et son fils étaient sortis avec des amis. Ils l'ont retrouvé à leur retour vers deux heures et demie. Mort par balle dans l'abdomen. Il s'est surement effondré sur le sol et s'est vidé de son sang.''

''A l'abdomen ?'' Nota Shinichi en fronçant les sourcils. ''Alors il faisait face au coupable, non ?''

''On dirait, oui.'' Fit Takagi en haussant les épaules.

''Quelque chose manque dans la maison ? A été volé ?''

''Les chambres ont été saccagées. Ça ressemble à du travail d'amateur. On pense que Kuroba-san était endormi dans son bureau. Que quelqu'un est entré par effraction et a commencé à fouiller dans les chambres, pensant qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis, quand il est entré dans le bureau, Kuroba-san s'est réveillé et la personne a paniqué et lui a tiré dessus avant de s'enfuir.''

''Je ne pense pas,'' fit lentement Shinichi en regardant l'officier de police. ''Déjà, il n'aurait pas pu dormir avec tout le bruit qu'aurait fait le saccage, à moins d'avoir été drogué. Et puis, si la personne avait vraiment paniqué, elle lui aurait tiré dessus au moins une fois de plus. La cause de la mort n'a pas seulement été la balle ayant touché des zones vitales, c'est la perte de sang. Kuroba-san était probablement toujours debout après le coup, ne serait-ce que par choc. Le coupable aurait put penser qu'il l'avait manqué et aurait tiré à nouveau. Plus d'une fois si il paniquait et agissait instinctivement. L'unique blessure par balle indique que le but de la personne, à ce moment là, était de le tuer, lentement et douloureusement.''

Takagi se frotta l'arrière de la tête, légèrement embarrassé. ''Comme on pouvait s'y attendre venant de toi, Kudo-kun, hein ?''

''Pas du tout (not at all),'' répondit distraitement Shinichi en reportant son attention sur le sol. ''La question est, qui voudrait tuer un magicien célèbre ?'' Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. ''Je ne vois vraiment pas, pour être honnête.''

''Je ne vois pas non plus,'' remarqua une nouvelle voix, Shinichi et Takagi se retournèrent alors instantanément vers le nouveau venu.

C'était un jeune homme, probablement de l'âge de Shinichi. Il était adossé au cadre de la porte, les bras croisés sur le devant de sa veste grise. Ses cheveux en bataille tombaient sur son visage, marquant légèrement ses profonds yeux indigo. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire plat. Si Shinichi n'était pas aussi doué pour lire les gens, il aurait pu croire qu'il était un peu froid et insensible, mais il remarqua la tension de ses mains sur son biceps, ainsi que la couleur vitreuse de ses yeux et la pâleur de son sourire.

Shinichi se souvint des images dans l'entrée et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Inconscient, Takagi sourit chaleureusement au nouvel arrivant. ''Vous êtes…'' Fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ses notes avant de relever les yeux. ''…Kuroba Kaito-kun, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui. C'est moi.'' Répondit Kaito en se redressant avant de désigner les fils sur le sol avec un sourire sans humour. ''C'était mon père.''

Takagi acquiesça. ''Je suis Takagi, de la première division.'' Shinichi, lui, se leva et baissa la tête alors que Takagi le désignait. ''Voici Kudo Shinichi-kun, notre, euh, notre consultant.'' Fit l'officier avant de tendre la main avec un signe de tête encourageant. ''Mes condoléances.''

Kaito l'accepta. ''Merci.''

S'avançant à son tour, Shinichi essaya de sourire en tendant également la main. ''Les miennes aussi, Kuroba-kun.''

''Je vous remercie.''

La main de Kaito était chaude contre la sienne, réalisa Shinichi avec un sursaut. Ça n'avait rien de surprenant, la plupart des gens avaient les mains chaudes, c'était juste…pourquoi cela semblait-il si… si familier ?

Laissant tomber sa main, Shinichi recula, décontenancé. Kaito portait une expression qui devait probablement correspondre à la sienne, une ride se formant entre ses sourcils.

Takagi les regarda l'un après l'autre, en fronçant les sourcils. ''Est-ce que… vous allez bien tous les deux ?'' Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, faisant reprendre ses esprits à Shinichi.

''Oui, oui. Ça va,'' assura-t-il rapidement en se frottant le poignet gauche. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, celui-ci commençait à le démanger inhabituellement, juste sous sa montre.

Se raclant la gorge, Shinichi se tourna vers Kaito, qui avait également réussi à retrouver son calme. ''Alors, euh, vous disiez que vous ne pouviez pas penser que quelqu'un voudrait tuer votre père ?''

''Oui. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne sais pas si il avait des ennemis ou quoi que ce soit du genre. La plupart des gens appréciaient, au moins un peu, ses spectacles.'' Dit-il avec un petit rire terne et sans joie. A cela, Shinichi fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pour une étrange raison, il n'aimait pas du tout entendre ça.

''Vous et votre mère, où étiez vous ce matin ?'' Reprit Takagi.

''Nous étions avec des amis, la famille Nakamori. Mon père n'était pas venu parce qu'il affirmait ne pas vouloir se disputer avec Nakamori-san. Ils se disputaient souvent à cause de ce voleur fantôme, Kaito KID, mais ils… ils étaient en fait très bon amis. Qui plus est, nous avons un peu perdu la notion du temps et nous ne sommes rentrés qu'à deux heures et demie du matin. Nous… nous avons trouvé papa à ce moment là. ''Déglutit Kaito.

''Je vois,'' acquiesça Takagi après avoir griffonné les déclarations de Kaito. Puis, il fit un doux sourire en fermant son carnet. ''Maintenant, allons voir votre mère, d'accord ?''

Le jeune homme acquiesça, légèrement tremblant, et suivit Takagi hors de la pièce. Shinichi leur emboita le pas, examinant la nuque et les cheveux de Kaito, qui frottaient le haut de sa veste. Quelque chose en lui était enchanteur, passionnant, assez curieusement.

Quand Takagi et Kaito s'arrêtèrent dans la cuisine, où une femme, que Shinichi supposait être la mère de Kaito, tenait son visage. Shinichi se heurta presque au dos de Kaito, trop absorbé par celui-ci pour fait attention à où ils allaient.

Shinichi secoua la tête avec irritation, mais à quoi il _pensait ? _Il était sur une scène de crime nom de Dieu ! Inconsciemment, il se frotta à nouveau le poignet gauche. La légère démangeaison qu'il avait ressentie s'était transformée en une étrange sensation de brûlure, mais pas réellement douloureuse, juste un peu étrange et inconfortable.

''Hé, maman,'' salua doucement Kaito. La femme cligna des yeux et regarda les trois personnes qui se tenaient à la porte comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois. Ses yeux améthyste étaient gonflés et rouges, et Shinichi sentit à quel point elle était fragile, à quel point elle était faible et éplorée. Il comprit soudain pourquoi Kaito ressentait le besoin d'agir avec fermeté.

''Kaito'', murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, à cela Kaito écarta Takagi pour aller l'étreindre. Shinichi et Takagi ne bougèrent pas, observant simplement Kaito embrasser sa mère sur la joue et murmurer doucement à son oreille.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparèrent. La femme inspira profondément avant de croiser le regard de Takagi. ''Bonjour, monsieur l'agent'', réussit-elle finalement.

''Mes condoléances, madame.'' Dit-il en inclinant la tête avec respect, imité par Shinichi. ''Je suis Takagi de la première division et voici Kudo Shinichi, notre consultant.''

''Merci.'' Leur sourit-elle faiblement.

''Vous êtes Kuroba Chikage-san, n'est ce pas ?''Poursuivit Takagi.

''Oui.''

''Je comprends que c'est un moment difficile, mais puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?''

Effaçant impatiemment les restes de ses larmes d'un revers de la main, Chikage acquiesça avec résolution. ''Allez-y. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour aider avec l'enquête.''

A ce stade, Shinichi se manifesta à nouveau, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. ''Nous parlions avec votre fils tout à l'heure. Il a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que votre mari avait des ennemis. Qu'en dites vous ?''

Chikage le fixa un moment, pensive. ''Vous êtes très jeune, n'est-ce pas ? Quel âge avez-vous ?''

''Oh, moi ?'' S'étonna-t-il, pris au dépourvu, avant de répondre :'' J'ai vingt ans.''

A cela, elle sembla se détendre un peu, un petit sourire fleurissant sur son visage. ''Comme je le pensais ! Le même âge que mon Kaito.'' Ils tournèrent immédiatement le regard vers le susnommé, qui tenait distraitement son bras gauche. Puis, il cligna des yeux en remarquant qu'il était l'objet de leur attention.

Clignant affectueusement des yeux, Chikage se retourna alors vers Shinichi. ''C'est incroyable d'être déjà dans la police à un si jeune âge.''

''Vous pensez ?'' Sourit Shinichi. ''Je vous remercie.''

''Qui plus est.'' Reprit-elle plus sérieusement. ''Oui, je pense que mon mari avait quelques ennemis. Je n'ai pas vraiment…'' s'interrompit-elle, semblant reconsidérer ses paroles. ''Il y a eu quelques bizarreries qui ont pu amener certaines personnes à ne pas l'aimer. Mais je ne saurais pas donner… donner des noms, cependant.''

''Je vois.'' Acquiesça Takagi en écrivant un instant sur son carnet, puis, il croisa à nouveau le regard de Chikage. ''Alors, vous étiez avec la famille Nakamori ce matin, c'est exact ?''

''Oui. Ginzo-kun et mon mari étaient de vieux amis, et Aoko-chan et Kaito sont amis d'enfance.'' Sourit faiblement Chikage. ''C'est tellement dommage qu'ils ne soient pas mariés. Ils ont toujours été si mignons ensemble.''

''Maman,'' grogna Kaito, faisant sourire Shinichi. Kaito se contenta d'un regard noir en resserrant sa main sur son poignet. Shinichi dut retenir un rire en voyant l'expression sur son visage.

Takagi toussota, ramenant leur attention sur l'enquête. ''D'accord. Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devrions savoir à propos de votre mari ? Des collègues, des amis, des parents ?''

Pendant un instant, Chikage sembla vouloir désespérément dire quelque chose, mais elle sembla finalement ravaler ses paroles et, à la place, répondit : ''Hé bien, je peux vous parler de certains de ses amis, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait put vouloir le tuer.''

''D'accord, entendu.'' Acquiesça Takagi en fermant définitivement son carnet. ''Bien, alors, nous vous tiendrons informée. Il est cependant possible que d'autres policiers viennent vous interroger à nouveau, principalement au bénéfice de ce type.'' Rit-il en désignant Shinichi du pouce, celui-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. ''Il aime enquêter seul, sans tous les autres policier, mais on ne peut pas laisser un enfant se balader librement sur une scène de crime.'' Fit-il avec un clin d'œil en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

''Je ne suis pas un enfant'', murmura Shinichi derrière lui, faisant doucement rire Chikage. Il lui sourit et s'inclina. ''Merci de votre temps, Kuroba-san. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça.''

''Ce n'est rien'', lui assura-t-elle. ''Et…'' soupira-t-elle. ''On va traverser ça. On le fait toujours.''

''Hum.'' Fit Shinichi en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Kaito, qui regardait son poignet avec un froncement de sourcils. Ne sachant pas si il devait essayer de le saluer ou non, il tenta timidement :''Euh, au revoir, Kuroba-kun.''

Kaito releva alors brusquement la tête, une expression fébrilement choquée peinte sur le visage. ''Oh, euh, au revoir.'' Puis, alors que Shinichi commençait à partir, il reprit soudainement : ''Comment avez-vous dit que vous vous appeliez, déjà ?''

''Euh, Kudo Shinichi.''

''Avec…'' Déglutit Kaito. ''Avec quels caractères ?''

''Pour « Kudo », c'est les kanji d'« artisanat » et de « glycine ». Et pour « Shinichi » il s'agit des kanji de « nouveau » et de « un ». Expliqua-t-il en leva un sourcil. ''Pourquoi ?''

Pour une raison quelconque, Kaito était devenu pâle. ''Oh. Ce n'est rien, euh'', murmura-t-il en tirant sur sa manche. ''Au revoir.''

Finalement, Shinichi s'en alla en ce demandant bien ce que tout ça pouvait bien vouloir _dire_.

* * *

Ce n'est que plus tard, en enlevant sa montre pour se diriger vers son lit, que Shinichi jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet et y trouva plusieurs kanji parfaitement inscrits sur sa peau.

_Kuroba Kaito_.

* * *

Le lendemain, Shinichi appela la résidence Kuroba. Le téléphone fut décroché après les deux premières sonneries.

''Allo ?''

Kaito.

''Hum.'' Fit Shinichi en s'éclairant la gorge. ''C'est Kudo Shinichi, le consultant d'hier…''

''O…Oh.'' Il y eu une pause, puis, ''Est-ce que… est-ce que ça vous ait arrivé aussi ? La marque, je veux dire.''

Shinichi observa les caractères maintenant familiers inscrits sur son poignet. ''Oui. Votre nom est Kuroba Kaito. « Kuroba » étant formé des kanji « noir » et « plume », et « Kaito » de « plaisir » et du kanji de la grande ourse, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui.''

Là dessus, aucun d'eux n'ajouta rien.

''Qu'est-ce que ça… _signifie_ pour nous ?'' Demanda Kaito après une seconde, hésitant et confus. ''Je veux dire…''

Souriant faiblement, Shinichi reprit :''Je pense que nous devrions commencer avec un café, peut être. Est-ce que tu connais le Poirot ?''

''Le petit café sous une agence de détective ?''

''Oui. Intéressé ?''

Il y eu un bref silence, puis… ''Que penses-tu de deux heures cet après midi ?''

Shinichi fut soudainement conscient qu'il souriait surement comme un idiot. ''Deux heures, c'est parfait.''


End file.
